The European Union
Europe was among the worst hit after the initial invasion, but has made a definite comeback after the creation of Hanse Behörde and the increasing power and control retained by the numerous suit factions. The European Union acts as a largely ceremonial uniting body for the number of European countries who have begun to emerge after the success of the Bright Offensive. The European Union is home to the Hanse Behörde headquarters, and therefore is the center of suit/nation negotiations. On top of this, the European Union has acted as a central uniting force for the numerous surviving Europeans, and is slowly expanding despite national disputes. Germany is the largest of the countries in the European Union, having taken back the entirety of its borders with assistance from Hanse military units and some Armor Corps and Moqaddas divisions. Germany acts as the head of the European Union in non-suit diplomacy, and makes up a vast majority of the population of the union from all those who live within its borders. Included in Germany's new borders are the Czech Republic and lower Poland, both of which were liberated during the Bright Offensive. The Czech Republic and Polish government were both given the ability to establish their own national entities, but decided to instead bond with Germany in order to strengthen both their border security and their ties with Hanse. Germany includes the former borders of the Czech Republic and lower Poland, and both regions are still affected by German federal authority, however both of these former states are still granted the ability to function with autonomy, and are more like allies than actually being part of the country itself. Population and development-wise, Germany is one of the largest and most influential nations on the planet. This may, however, be due to the connections it has with Hanse Behörde. Switzerland had one of the highest proportional survival rates among European countries, mainly thanks to preemptive planning and geographical advantages. The strategic value of Switzerland's location and former policies helped establish a somewhat effective hidden government that presided over a surviving populace. When the Bright Offensive moved to take a large amount of Swiss cities back, the Swiss government offered assistance and manpower to assist securing these cities. Switzerland was the fastest retaken national entity, and the government was quick to reestablish control over its populace. However, the Swiss have ditched a confederacy system in favor of a more unitary one, with explanation being given as necessary stability. Switzerland offers little but is very helpful with the non-suit diplomatic process, acting as they always have and taking a neutral stance on most issues. However, ties with the European Union and Hanse Behörde have put them in a position of support for Hanse. Italy has only recaptured its northern lands, but still considers itself to be a functioning nation. Acting as a central religious locale for non-suits in Europe, the Italians have also had good ties with the Green Initiative thanks to the amount of secured and saved cultural artifacts from the many cities Italy took back. Italy is considered the odd one out in the European Union, and usually acts as a foil to a largely dominion-focused alliance. Italy still holds some power within the union, however, and acts with an authority not below that of Switzerland. France was retaken, but the governing body cannot be nailed down completely. Hundreds of "governments" have risen from the many occupied cities in France, and there is no official government which unites all of them fully. France works as numerous governments with connections to one another, and the stability of France is ensured more with the individual city states than it is with a unified government. The many governing bodies have vastly different ideologies, beliefs, and alliances, and there is rarely something that all will agree on with certainty. France has been permitted to be a part of the European Union, but due to the instability of its government, France very rarely has a representative for its entire national body. France is represented by a single color on the map, but in truth should be represented with dozens of colors scattered throughout the region. The largest acting government is the government of Paris, which considers itself to be the central authority of France (similar to every other French city). England, Denmark, and Spain have governments that have reached out to the European Union and there are definitely surviving governments and populaces in both. Hanse forces are too widely spread defending other nations, however, and these areas have not yet been retaken. Among others, Belgium, the Netherlands, upper Poland, Portugal, Austria, Hungary, Ukraine, Romania, and the Balkan regions also appear to have national bodies looking for assistance. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Nations Category:Europe Category:European Union Category:Germany Category:Switzerland Category:Italy Category:France Category:Hanse Behörde